Map Across Your Heart
by moonlight-shimmer
Summary: "You have not traveled enough," she said. "Or you'd know that every journey makes its own map across your heart." - Sharon Shinn. Every HIMYM fan knows that life is not about reaching a destination; it's about getting there. The journey of Barney and Robin in random, mostly blissful moments. Warnings: spoilers for recent episodes. Rated T just to be safe. Reviews equal happiness!
1. Hey, been tryin' to meet you

Hello fellow BrOTP fans! :) Ahh, first-time poster! So excited! First things first: This is gonna be a series of drabbles about HIMYM's Barney and Robin (which i do NOT own!). Hope you enjoy them!

It's been some time since I've posted fanfiction online, and since I'm German, it's also the first time I'm publishing my texts in English (which is good practice for me, as it's my major at uni). So please bear with me if I make any mistakes :)

I'm trying to accomplish the challenge of writing 100-words-drabbles; sometimes, however, you will notice that some of them might be sliiiightly longer. I'll give you some background info for every drabble so you know at which point the story would take place in the show.

Okay, that's it for now. I'd be excited to read what you think about this. Have fun reading! :)))

Context: post 8x12 :)  
Prompt: #016 Reuniting  
Word count: 100

His hands are on her hips, hers are pulling on the buttons of his shirt. She moans into the kiss; it's been far, far too long and it feels so good. Everything falls into place now, like a very difficult puzzle made of a thousand tiny pieces finally solved.

Suddenly, she can hear her phone ringing. Barney leans back slightly.

"Ignore it," Robin says on top of her breath, pulling him back into another kiss. She feels him grin against her lips. Not this time, both of them think.

They wouldn't let another phone call postpone their long overdue reunion.


	2. Some sweet through the bitters of life

Context: I'm thinking a litte ways down the road :)  
Prompt: #097 Texting  
Word count: 100 without smilies :o)

Barney: whatcha wearing?

Robin: red. meeting this boring? :o)

Barney: u have no idea… lunch at 1?

Robin: sure… if u tell me what ur wearing?

Barney: navy blue, pinstripe

Robin: hmm… i 3 u & ur suits :)

Barney: don't i know it ;)

Robin: so chinese for lunch?

Barney: or italian?

Robin: yeah y not. i'll be there at 1. now pay attention :)

Barney: ok… btw which part of ur clothes is red?

Robin: :D maybe i'll show u l8er…

Barney: i love you, scherbatsky.

Robin: & i love that u still spell out my name. c u in a bit!


	3. Let the sky fall when it crumbles

Context: Shortly after 7x10  
Prompt: #045 Tears  
Song title: Adele - Skyfall  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Somehow, I've always imagined Barney going to Marshall after the events of "Tick, Tick, Tick" because I really like their friendship, and due to recent events (Ted still somehow having feelings for Robin), I don't think Barney would've approached Ted with this. So, hear it goes.

Marshall paced back and forth in his living room. Barney asked him if it was okay if he came over (which wouldn't be so weird if it wasn't like three in the morning). He sounded… so not well. Marshall was worried.

When it finally knocked on the door and the tall man opened, he almost cringed at the sight of his friend: his suit didn't seem to fit, he hung his head and his eyes were red. Had he been _crying_?!

"Dude, what happened?" Marshall asked, incredulously.

Barney took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.


	4. You've been hit by a smooth criminal

Thanks for the review and follows, guys :) It'd be so awesome if you'd let me know what you think about the next two 'stories'. Have fun!

Context: post 8x06  
Prompt: #033 Revenge  
Word count: 100

Barney couldn't think of a better description: his apartment was a red and white _mess_. The Canadian flag hung from every surface of his living room: the biggest was attached to his window, smaller ones covered his couch, the coffee table, the kitchen sink. His stormtrooper was wearing a pullover with that hideous red maple leaf (and corresponding sun glasses). Barney gaped at his phone (which was covered in little white and red leafs, too), realising there was a message on his answering machine.

"This is for Robin and Patrice's BFF fun day, sucker! Hope your Canadian quarter enjoys. Cheerio!"


	5. We move like cagey tigers

Context: follow-up to chapter 4  
Prompt: #080 Online (read: Twitter.)  
Word count: 132, haha :D challenge not accomplished.  
Comment: It won't let me do the at-sign in front of their user names! _

Canadagirl80 Ok, SPARKLES. You wanna dance? Let's dance. How dare you break into my apartment.

Broslife How dare you make me spend the day with my arch-enemy?! You can be glad I just redecorated, HOSER.

Canadagirl80 Ohh, Robin. It's on. Prepare yourself, milady, for this is not going to be the end of this!

Broslife Blablabla. Bring it on, big boy! :)

Canadagirl80 Hey is Katie's number still the same? I was just calling her to see if she's still got your SPARKLING diary

Broslife Barney, if you call my sister, I am NEVER talking to you again. NEVER.

Canadagirl80 Do you know how sexy you are when you use caps lock, Scherbatsky? #hotandsparkly

Broslife Stop it, seriously!

Canadagirl80 Who's your arch-enemy, Robin? See you at work :)))))

cute&cuddlyreporter NOT NOW, PATRICE.


	6. The way you loved me won my heart

Happy Sunday! Have fun reading :)

Context: post 8x06: "I love everything about her, and I'm not a guy who says that lightly." :)  
Prompt: #002 Love  
Word count: 100

In hindsight, she thinks, it was all pretty obvious. The 'fake' speech, Lily told her once, years after it happened, was so painfully obviously true that even just witnessing it over the phone was enough to know that Barney had been in love with her all along. Even after that icy November, even after considering spending his life with a girl he clearly wasn't in love with. Today, she's no idea why she ever doubted its substance.

"Because I made you believe it was fake," he says nonchalantly. "I'm an awesome actor."

She rolls her eyes, smiling.

He's really not.


	7. And then I wish her happy birthday

Context: post season 6, shortly before July 23rd, Robin's birthday  
Prompt: #096 Birthday  
Word count: 200!  
Comment: Don't we all love the Barney/Lily friendship? :')

Barney sighed. "Lily! I can't separate those stupid eggs."

The kindergarten teacher appeared in her kitchen. "Here, let me." Patiently, she took the egg from his hands. "So, how come you're baking a cheesecake for Robin?"

Barney rolled his eyes. "Because it's her birthday, Lily. You do nice things for your friends on their birthday," he said in a 'duh'-voice.

Lily smiled to herself as she separated the eggs with practiced ease. He couldn't fool her – when he'd shown up on her threshold half an hour ago, laden with grocery bags, asking (announcing, rather) to use her kitchen for a bit – she'd known what this was about. And since she was now pregnant, those things seemed even more obvious to her.

"Did you know that cheesecake is Robin's favourite?" she teased him as she washed her hands.

"Oh, you don't say," he answered, rolling his eyes again while adding the yolk to the cream cheese. "Would I be going through all this trouble if it wasn't?!"

Instead of giving him a clever answer, she just hugged him from behind as she left the kitchen again.

_The way to a woman's heart is through her stomach_, she thought happily.


	8. When you know it's wrong

Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews, guys! You rock :)

Context: The last few seconds of 8x07 ;)  
Prompt: #043 Kiss  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Chapter title is a line from "Keeping Secrets" by Tyler Ward. You should check him out on YouTube :)

**Yeah make you feel so right when you know it's wrong**

The first thing that she feels is his hand on the back of her head, even though his lips are on hers before that. Suddenly, everything comes into focus. She is super aware of his proximity, of the taste of whiskey on his breath. He slips his tongue into her mouth, and she leans into him. She wants this.

A low moan forms in her throat, and it almost chokes her. _This is wrong_, the alarm bells in her brain scream as he pulls her closer. _Don't do it like this._

It takes everything in her to push him away.


	9. Driving slow on Sunday morning

Context: post-reunion :)  
Prompt: #079 Happiness  
Word count: 100  
Comment: I'm kind of obsessed with post-reunion moments lol

Sunday mornings are her favourite thing since they got back together.

Robin sighs as Barney lazily nuzzles her neck. It's almost 10:30, but neither of them even thinks about getting up.

She feels him grin against her skin. "Enjoying yourself there?" he teases, resuming his task.

"Yes," she says, closing her eyes. "I could lie here all day." Her fingers tunnel through his hair.

"Hmm… challenge accepted." He props himself up and trails his lips over her cheeks.

Robin laughs. "You're so easy."

He kisses her. "You too. On the eyes."

Yep, Sunday mornings definitely are her most favourite thing.


	10. I know I can count on you

Context: somewhere in the future. I'd say in 2014 :)  
Prompt: #005 Betrayal  
Word count: 100

"I don't know."

"Just bring it over when you come visit us next week."

"Aah Barney, come on. I already gave you season one of _Space Teens._ Don't you think that is enough betrayal between sisters?"

"Katie," he coaxes. "I know, in fact, that you are a big fan of Florence and the Machine. And I know a guy. And you know that they're in New York on the 17th…"

"… Robin is _so _gonna kill me for that."

He cheers silently. "No, she's not. She'll never know."

Of course, Robin finds out about Katie bringing her _Space Teen_ costume.


	11. Over cigarettes and drinkin' coffee

You guys are amazing. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me :) Next reviewers get cookies!

Context: season 4  
Prompt: #068 Sunrise  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Inspired by the end of season 5's "Last Cigarette Ever." Smoking Barney is smoking :')

**We're sittin' here talkin', over cigarettes and drinkin' coffee**

There is one thing that Robin won't ever tell Barney.

One morning, she's climbing the fire ladder to get to the roof for a good smoke. She feels exhausted over her morning show; she still needs to get used to the early working hours.

On the roof, she finds Barney, drinking a cup of coffee, cigarette casually between his fingers. Her lips twitch as he notices her.

Wordlessly, he also gives her one, lighting it for her.

They sit down and talk for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. As Barney goes for his second cigarette, Robin begins to observe him.

She has to swallow as she takes it in: the picture of Barney smoking. His eyes are closed in pleasure as he slowly exhales. His fingers are slender, his nails still too perfect for her liking; but the sun is rising behind him, and he looks so incredibly _sexy_ as his lips touch the cigarette. He looks at peace and calmer than she's ever seen him. Her mouth suddenly feels very dry.

"You okay there?" he smiles, smoke and sunlight wrapping him in. She nods quickly.

Robin won't ever tell Barney that he makes smoking look incredibly hot.


	12. Back to when what we had was true

Context: post 8x01  
Prompt: #018 Memories  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Robin said that she could never get rid of their entire relationship... So this is her response to Barney's storage room :)

She takes a deep breath and slides into the booth next to him. Her smile is shy. Wordlessly, she puts a bag on the table, pushing it over to him.

He raises an eyebrow and unzips it. His lips twitch as he digs through the different items: the "Sandcastles"-tape, a ticket to a Bon Jovi concert they went to, a red pullover he once bought her, several post-its he left in her room, a picture of them in bed together, posing with messed-up hair.

"Told you I'd never get rid of you, either," she says, grinning. He nudges her, fondly.


	13. Hush now, baby

Here we go again :) Thanks for reviewing and following! And yes, I really am German :) So thanks for the compliment!

Context: season 6  
Prompt: #059 Crush  
Word count: 200  
Comment: this was inspired by 6x18, in which Barney refers to Robin's dream about Mr. T as he makes the gang promise to make him look good in front of Nora. Side note: I love Sophia Bush :) Lemme know what you think!

"Everyone has a celebrity crush, it's the most common thing," Barney still argues with Marshall, who says his only crush will always be Lily.

"Yeah, he's right, Marshmallow," Lily agrees, "mine is Mila Kunis." Barney waggles his eyebrows appreciatively.

"Sophia Bush," Ted says.

"Wayne Gretzky," Robin sighs.

Barney clears his throat. "Liar."

"Sorry?"

"Mr. T, Robin. Mr. T."

She turns crimson. "I told you _never_ to tell a soul," she hisses.

"Not the real one, the cartoon one," he adds, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Oh, so that 'Mr. T dream'…" Lily drifts off, raising an eyebrow.

"So, were you part of his gymnastics team?" Ted teases.

"What about you, Barney?" Robin says angrily. "At least I'm not the one who's not able to eat duck to this day because he was in love with Daisy Duck as a kid."

There's silence at the table.

"Was Bulldozer the reason that you're a dog person now?" Lily asks and everyone bursts out laughing.

Later, when Marshall and Lily have left and Ted's gone to the restroom, she rolls her eyes at him. "Idiot."

He winks at her. "And FYI, _you're_ my real celebrity crush, Sparkles. Get your facts straight next time."


	14. I might get lost in you

Context: future-set :)  
Prompt: #085 Distraction  
Word count: 100  
Comment: What the heck does Barney do for a living?! :D

He feels her breath against his neck, her hands sliding down his chest as she hugs him from behind.

"You should really take a break, you know," Robin purrs into his ear.

Most people would have at least protested for courtesy. He _did_ have a lot of work to do, after all. There were contracts to sign off on, a report to write. Everything was top secret, of course. He didn't even tell _her_ all the details.

Smirking, he leans back against her. "I love it when you distract me…"

"Oh, I know." And then, he completely forgets about work.


	15. I've got the magic in me

You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing. I love coming here and seeing that there's a new review or someone who follows the story :) Cookies for everyone! Here we go :)

Context: in the future - 2021 :)  
Prompt: #056 Pinky Swear  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Not really B/R-centric, but still. Because cool uncle Barney rocks :)

"… Please! It'd be so cool if you could do some magic on my birthday party. None of my friends believe me that you're a real wizard," Vanessa pouted.

"That's because I'm a _magician_, kid. Harry Potter is a wizard," he emphasised.

"Wha'ever," she said. "Swear you'll come?" She put out her pinkie.

He went down on his knee and linked his pinkie with hers. "Okay, Vany Westside. But I'm afraid I can't do fire. You know how your dad gets."

She hugged him fiercely. "Cool! You're awesome, Uncle Barney."

(She still remembers every trick he did on her seventh-birthday-party.)


	16. I want to make you feel beautiful

Context: post-reunion x)  
Prompt: #038 Lessons  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Barney asks Robin to reenact their encounter at the end of 8x09. I chose the prompt because, when I wrote it (which was before 8x12 aired), I thought that Barney was trying to show Robin how awful it actually is for her to be turned down by him and thus, teach her a lesson, making her realise that she simply can't be without him. So here it goes :)

"No."

They're sitting on his couch and he's close to her, his lips somewhere near her ear.

"Why not? You looked so incredibly sexy the last time you wore them… Plus you stripping. It's a win-win." He kisses her temple.

She coils away from him, taking her wine glass from the coffee table. "Last time I wore them, you turned me down as if it was nothing," she mutters. "So excuse me for not being as enthusiastic about this as you."

Barney smiles against her skin. "I won't turn you down again. You know I won't. You've already learnt your lesson."

Robin doesn't give in that night.

There's a knock on his door one week later. As he opens, he finds her, wearing black heels and a trench coat.

"It's okay if you don't know what you want in life," she repeats her words from that night. "As long as you know what you want…" She unties the coat, lets it fall. "… tonight."

He's grinning like an idiot, hooking his arm around her waist. "I do know what I want… you." She wraps her arms around him. "I want _you_. In my life."

And there's nothing more to say.


	17. I didn't think, I never dreamed

Hello my dears :) Here we go again. Have fun reading!

Context: February 2011  
Prompt: #031 Innocence  
Word count: 200

Ted always thought that what Barney and Robin had was all based on physical attraction. It is impossible that there actually was more than that, right?

Well, apparently he's wrong.

When they're watching the Super Bowl over beer and chicken wings, Ted witnesses something strange. Robin is complaining about a stiff neck during the commercial when she asks Barney, "Can you maybe massage me for a sec?"

Ted expects him to wink lecherously at her, to make a smart comment about it. But he just puts his phone away and starts kneading her shoulders and neck.

And the _innocence_ of this scene makes Ted look away in wonder. Them, sitting next to each other like this… It's innocent and yet loaded, _intimate_ in a way that speaks of something more. There definitely is _something_ in the way his fingers gently rub against the back of her neck, in the way she sighs contently.

It's that something that's connected with the funny feeling you get when you're on the rollercoaster. That something that he thought he's had with Robin, all these years before. It makes him look away.

"Another beer, anyone?" Ted asks, ducking into the kitchen to escape the scene.


	18. It was enough just to hear it

Context: post 8x12  
Prompt: #006 Forgiveness  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Robin apologises for the night she chose Kevin over Barney. This is one of my personal favourites so far :)

"So, what I'm saying is… I'm so sorry about that night. And I will probably never forgive myself."

Robin takes a deep breath and looks over at him, lying naked and languid in her bed.

"Barney. Say something?!"

He sighs and rolls on top of her, a lazy smile on his lips. "You just don't want me to hold that against you forever…" He kisses her deeply.

She puts a hand to his chest. "I also really want to put this behind us."

Barney pushes hair behind her ear. "You're forgiven. Just… don't ever do it again."

"Never again. Promise."


	19. You took my picture a thousand times

Next round :') And thanks for the feedback again! Writing B/R is so much more fun than assignements for uni... xP

Context: the wedding day we all cannot wait for ;)  
Prompt: #099 Say Cheese  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Inspired by the flashback in 5x18, in which Lily makes Marshall sit between Barney and Robin so they don't look like a couple in the photo.

It is frankly unbelievable how many different photo combinations there are on a wedding: bride and groom, bride and family, groom and family, bride and (in this case) best man, groom and best man, bride and bridesmaids, bride and sister, groom and brother, one big family picture, and, of course, that which shows all best friends together.

Barney and Robin are in the centre, of course, while Ted is on the left and Lily and Marshall on the right of the couple. Everyone is ready to strike a pose.

"So, Lily, you want to stand between Robin and me, or…?"

He's all fun and laughs and she knows he doesn't mean it. So, she just shrugs. "Nah, I'm fine here, thanks."

"Okay, everybody, ready… Cheese!" the photographer says, and then the camera goes off.

She still thinks she was right all those years ago. Robin and Barney just weren't ready back then. Now, however…

There is no trace of fear or discomfort on their faces. All the wedding jitters have passed, and now Lily cannot help but think that there should never be someone between those two on any picture ever again.

Contrast, incidence of light and flash be screwed.


	20. She does not walk, she runs instead

Context: between seasons 4 and 5  
Prompt: #008 Anger  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Inspired by the flashback in 7x20 in which the "stormtrooper" smashes a very expensive lamp :P

"I bought this lamp in Spain, you little minx," he yells at her after the boys have finally left. "Why would you even do that?!"

"Because you're an ass," she replies, trying to get out of the Stormtrooper costume. "You know, if you can only think about random chicks to screw, than be like that, seriously!" She goes into the bathroom and slams the door.

Barney thumps against it. "Robin, open up _right_ now. Do you really think we're done?!"

The door is torn open, and a naked Robin yanks him forward.

Angry sex doesn't solve problems, but it helps.


	21. The only time I feel safe

Context: season 6  
Prompt: #091 Storm  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Thanks for reviewing guys! Lemme know what you think about this one :o)

"Thanks for letting me crash," Robin says as she's changed into one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. "That snow storm looks pretty ugly…"

"No problem," he says, zapping through TV channels.

"So, are you coming?" He arches an eyebrow. "To bed?" she adds.

He throws her a flirtatious smile and she rolls her eyes. "I just meant, um, we could both sleep in your bed because it's, well, _huge_ and –"

Barney chuckles softly. "Chill, dude. True that," he says, brushing past her into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

She goes into his bedroom and stands around awkwardly. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all…" she thinks to herself.

"You gonna stand here all night?" he teases as he's suddenly very close behind her, his breath peppermint-fresh and warm against her neck. The moment is over as quickly as it came, and he passes her to his king-size bed.

She rushes to the other side (_her_ side) and slips under the smooth covers.

He sets his alarm before turning off the lights with a clap of his hands.

"If you're cold, you could inch a little closer…"

"Shut up."

He laughs lightly. "Night, Scherbatsky."


	22. And passion burns you like never before

Context: 3x16  
Prompt: #023 Perfection  
Word count: 100 if "Robin Scherbatsky" and "Barney Stinson" count as one word each ;)  
Comment: the most momentous kiss in TV history! Here's how Barney felt about it :)

Barney Stinson can hardly believe that he's actually kissing Robin Scherbatsky. Really, truly, tongue-involved kissing the most awesome woman he's ever met.

He moans against her lips, and it's primal, raw and desperate. He's not able to think straight, but he feels a million things at once. He's done this before, but he's absolutely overwhelmed, and it's because normally, there's always something that feels off with other women, like too much lip-gloss or not enough friction, but Robin's absolutely _perfect_, and he moans and lifts her up onto his lap and pulls her close, like a lifeline he didn't know he needs.


	23. It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love

Context: 5x03  
Prompt: #011 Romance  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thanks so much for your feedback, guys! :) This one was inspired by a scene in the beginning of "Robin 101" in which Barney sends Robin a big bouquet of roses. We just briefly see her smile at his note. So here is what it reads :)

_Roses are red, violets are blue. This poem sucks, but awesome are you. That's not a proper English sentence, but I tried. xx_

Robin goofily smiles over the card attached to the giant bouquet of roses. She feels butterflies in her stomach and finds herself texting him in a haze of romance.

Afterwards, she sits on the couch and stares at the comically big bouquet of flowers. This is not like Barney. But the fact that Barney's doing this for _her_… He must _really_ like her.

Crap.

And that's why she talks herself into believing that he's cheating on her.


	24. I'm in a New York State of Mind

Context: November 2008, or season 4 :)  
Prompt: #029 Family  
Word count: 200  
Comment: In the beginning of 7x16, Marshall mentions that Barney is a Scorpio, which means his birthday is between 24/10 and 22/11. That's why it's set in November :) And the title just makes the connection that the gang = home = New York. Haha :)

Barney's always been an outsider. He's been bullied at school; at college, they were suspicious of his magic skills. Even today, he sometimes feels like the odd one out in his small group of friends.

But as they're all sitting in their regular booth at MacLaren's on his thirty-second birthday, with a pile of presents next to him, he feels himself falling into place. This, here, is exactly where he's meant to be.

Lily strikes up "Happy Birthday," and the others chime in happily. They drink beers and scotch and order chicken wings and he unwraps his presents and everything's exactly like it should be.

It's almost two in the morning as Robin says she wants to go for a smoke, dragging Barney out with her. She pulls a cigar from her handbag; he says "Nice," and they share it in comfortable silence. As he puts it out, he smiles at her.

He's sure it's the alcohol, but Robin hugs him and whispers "happy birthday" into his ear, her voice like honey, and then kisses him softly, shortly on the mouth.

_Home is where your heart is_, he once heard. Whoever said so has to be a pretty wise dude.


	25. Pack my bag and let's get movin'

Context: post 8x18  
Prompt: #084 Growing Up  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Just a quick follow-up to "Weekend at Barney's." 'Cause fake flowers don't solve it all :) What do you guys think?

"What are you doing?" Robin asks as Barney pulls her next to him on the couch.

"Pick a card," he instructs, holding a stack of cards in his hands.

"Why?"

He takes a deep breath to start one of his infamous tirades, but then he just looks at her, eyes shining sincerely. "I'm gonna teach you my magic tricks."

And Robin feels him let her in. She feels that this simple card trick is gonna be the starting point of something more. This is Barney, pulling her behind the scenes of his mad, insane, crazy show.

She picks a card.


	26. Our road is long, your hold is strong

Context: 2x16  
Prompt: #019 Compassion  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thanks so much for your feedback! :') I'm super glad you enjoy this. This was inspired by 8x05, in which it is revelead that Barney went with Robin to bring her dogs to her aunt's farm. Hope you like it! :)

Robin's eyes still water half an hour after they've left her dogs behind on her aunt's farm. She doubts the decision. Another tear rolls over her cheek, and she sniffs.

"Okay, Scherbatsky, pull over," Barney says.

"Why?"

"Pull over!" he repeats insistently. She does. He gets out.

She follows and walks over to his side, shouting, "Damn it, Barney, what is wrong –"

He pulls her into a fierce hug. "I'm not letting go until you cheer up. I know I have to die someday, but it's not gonna be today because of your tear-dimmed vision."

She relaxes against him.


	27. You're all that my eyes can see

Context: season 4  
Prompt: #015 Fear  
Word count: 100  
Comment: You guys. Thanks so much for your reviews on the last one! :) You're awesome. Here's a bit of infatuated Barney for you :)

Barney's looking at her differently nowadays.

It's not the way his eyes always gleam playfully, or the cheeky wink he throws her occasionally. He does that all the time. (That comes with being Joe One Night Stand.) He's also still making inappropriate comments whenever the conversation shifts into sexual territory, and he cannot help himself mocking Canada at every given opportunity.

However, he does all of that with an accompanied look in her direction, a deep, loaded look, as if checking whether she got mad or uninterested in his jokes.

And honestly, it scares the freakin' daylights out of her.


	28. Through a world that's designed to break

Context: 6x14  
Prompt: #026 Uncertainty  
Word count: 200  
Comment: B/R season 6 friendship rocks :) What do you think?

The funeral's over and they're sitting in the living room, slowly leaving the day behind them. Lily's snoozing on Marshall's shoulder. Ted's texting. Barney follows Robin into the kitchen.

She's doing the dishes because she needs something to do, smiling at him as he comes closer.

"Hey vice girl," he says, teasing. She dries her hands on a towel.

"Do you need anything?" she wants to know, reaching out to touch his lapels.

His eyes are so sad, so uncertain.

He sniffs, says, "I called my mum. To… you know. Ask for my dad's address."

Robin takes his hands in hers. She looks into his eyes. "Good for you. I'm proud of you."

Both know that it happens out of confusion, out of uncertainty, out of the frightening prospect that life is short and precious. Barney leans down and captures her lips in a slow kiss. It lasts for four and a half seconds, and when they pull apart, there's a moment of uneasiness. But it quickly resolves into playfulness as he asks her if she's still got some scotch in that flask from her magic handbag.

They go back into the living room, his hand lightly on her back.


	29. You got me on my knees, Layla

Context: 7x10  
Prompt: #028 Emptiness  
Word count: 100  
Comment: I got a request in the reviews to do a Tick, Tick, Tick chapter, so here it goes! Angst ahead. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks so much for reading! :)))

He doesn't feel a thing. When he picks up the rose petals from her bed, he doesn't feel anything. When he hails a cab home, he doesn't feel anything. When he pours himself a scotch and then decides to drink straight from the bottle instead, he doesn't feel anything.

He drinks himself into a stupor. There's a constant ring in his ears, and he tries to blend it out by drinking even more. It's as if the silence of his apartment screams at him.

This is it, he thinks. She broke him for good. He's never gonna get over this.

* * *

In my mind, chapter 3 of this fic takes place two or three nights after this, because Barney realises he can't handle the pain by himself. Poor baby :(


	30. You can't dance and stay uptight

Context: early season 4  
Prompt: #071 Dancing  
Word count: 200  
Comment: This was inspired by the flashback in "Not a Father's Day", in which Ted acts like a dad when he discovers Robin and Barney broke his ship in a bottle. Enjoy :)

Robin's looking amazing in skin-tight jeans and red heels she recently bought. "Awesome, huh?" she boosts, spinning around. "Lily and I are going out Friday night. I'm totally gonna rock in these."

Barney gives her a little once-over, getting up from the couch. "Nice," he breathes, his eyes fixed on her shoes. He lights up, then, and smirks at her. "But you'll need to break those in."

He grabs her hand and pulls her flush against him. He begins to lead her into a quick dance.

Robin laughs lightly as he spins her around to the jazzy tunes coming from the TV. He's a natural, she thinks, and tells him so.

"You're quite good yourself," he says somewhere near her ear. "You're amazing, Scherbatsky."

Their eyes lock, and suddenly, Robin feels as light as a feather, as swift as the wind.

Until they hear a loud crash and bursting glass.

"Crap," she says, craning her neck. "Ted's ship. It's broken."

Barney pulls a face like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Oops."

"Ahhh, damn," she moans and disentangles herself from his hold, which leaves him feeling cold. "Now he's gonna give us one of his dad-lectures!"


	31. Good thing, where have you gone

Context: 5x05  
Prompt: #042 Rebellion  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Another request I got in the reviews :) Robin calls Barney after getting drunk and flying to Toronto. Go!

It's one a.m. when his phone rings.

"Robin?" – "Baaaaarnman. Whaddap?" she slurs, sounding clearly drunk. "Guess what. I'm in Toronto!"

"What?" he sits up in his bed.

"And I'm never coming back. I'll just stay herrre in Canada, because Canada is my hoooome." She laughs.

"Hey, you don't know what you're saying. Where are you now?"

"In Torrrrrronto, silly."

"No, where exactly?"

"I'm going to my hotel room. Well, soon. I'm actually out right now." He hears other women woo in the background.

"Listen, Robin, tell me which hotel you're staying at."

"No! You'll get here and make me come back to _New York_." She says it like a swear word. "I wanna stay here," her voice turns pouty.

"You're drunk, kid." His heart speeds up. He knows she tells the truth when she's drunk, and he can't let her go back to Canada.

"You could come over and stay here with me," she coaxes, and he cannot help but smile. "Yeeeah, get over here. That'd be soooo nice."

"Okay, I'll come over," he promises, getting out of bed. "Just tell me where you're staying?"

"Bond Place. 65 Dundas Street East."

"I'm on my way, Scherbatsky. Don't do anything stupid."


	32. You don't know how lovely you are

Context: 8x16  
Prompt: #058 Disappointment  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Thank you SO much for your reviews! They all made me smile so much. Also thanks for your requests. I'll try to use them in the future :) This one was inspired by the tag-scene in 8x16, in which Robin can't seem to let go of little Marvin. Here's to hoping we'll see the infertility-talk soon!

It's already close to one in the morning, but Robin's still holding Marvin in her arms. She smiles, rocking him carefully back and forth, amazed at how soft he feels. She's gone into his room a few minutes ago to put him in his crib, but she's not yet ready to let go, and so she sits in the rocking chair.

Marshall peeks in to say goodnight, and then it's quiet for a few minutes, until Barney enters the room.

"He looks good on you," he jokes, stroking the baby's cheek.

Robin's smile turns sad. She knows that she should tell Barney about her inability to have kids, but she can't bring herself to say it. She's afraid that he'll be disappointed, that he'll change his mind like Kevin did last year…

"You can go home if you want…?" she says, a bit forlorn. "I think I'm gonna stay a little longer…"

Her heart swells at Barney's next words. "Or, I could crash on the couch and we'll go home together when you're ready saying goodnight to Marv…?"

Robin pulls him down by his tie, kissing him swiftly. "You're awesome."

"So are you," he whispers, retreating into the living room.


	33. I can see the perfect sky is torn

Context: post 5x02  
Prompt: #001 Jealousy  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Why Robin doesn't want Barney to go to the strip club. Here it goes :)

They hardly talk on the way home from the _Lusty Leopard_. She slips into his bed, not facing him.

"I don't want you to go to strip clubs," she mutters into the silence of his bedroom. "You… watching these girls… makes me… jealous."

He wants to say that he'd never do anything with them anyway, that she should chill out, but he's lost for words.

Half an hour later, he clears his throat, knowing she's still awake.

"I'll try."

She finally turns around, wrapping her arms around him, tangling her legs with his.

Yep, this might actually be worth it.

* * *

My first draft of this had Barney say "Okay, I'll stop going," but it didn't quite feel right. Season 5 Barney was not ready for that ;)


	34. You know it's just your foolish pride

Context: Early January 2008, or season 3  
Prompt: #089 Patience  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Inspired by the flashforward to James and Tom's wedding in season 2's "Single Stamina". And since it's thus set in season 3, Barney is already trying to make Robin step into his web ;) The Eric Clapton song is "Layla" :) Have fun!

Barney leads Robin onto the mostly deserted dance floor, pulling her close. The DJ's playing some unplugged Clapton-song, and he sways her gently to the music.

Her blue eyes lock with his.

"Do you see how much fun being single is?" he says lowly, grinning at her.

She cheekily raises an eyebrow. "Is it?"

His breath is warm against her hair. "Hmm," he merely mutters. "It absolutely is."

He can tell she's suspicious of his actions. He can tell that she's onto him. He can tell that she's not surrendering.

Yet.

Barney can be very patient if he has to.


	35. I don't care what consequence it brings

Context: between seasons 4 and 5  
Prompt: #003 Passion  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thank you Annie and everyone else who commented! :) You're super awesome and I'm so happy whenever someone leaves feedback. This one explains how our favourite couple's summer romance came to be. Happy Easter everyone! (:

"Hey," she exhales as he opens his door. "Um, I need to ask you something."

He lets her in. Her eyes are dark and her skin's flushed. Within seconds, her hands are on his chest.

"If I come over once in a while like, booty-calling you," she says against his lips, "can we just do it and not make a big deal out of it?"

She swallows, pulling at his tie. "Because I really want you right now."

His arms hook around her slender waist, and he kisses her with the same passion that he saw glittering in her eyes.


	36. But still your heart is out of reach

Context: post 7x19  
Prompt: #039 Loneliness  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thanks so much for reviewing again! :') Here's some more season 7 angst for you. Lemme know what you think :)

It's one AM, and New York is wide awake. Robin is sitting on her balcony with a bottle of Chianti, watching the skyline. It's late March and the air is fresh, the wine is exquisite, the view spectacular.

All this doesn't stop Robin from crying.

She feels so stupid, so miserable. So fucking _lonely_. Every time she thinks about _Quinn_ now _living_ in Barney's apartment…

She pours the last of the wine, blinking away tears. Skims through the contacts on her phone. She wants to call him so badly, but cannot stand the thought of Quinn picking up.

She exhales.


	37. And what is to be must be

Context: today :o) 05/04/2013  
Prompt: #090 Rivalry  
Word count: 100  
Comment: In 8x14, Robin indicates that Carly wasn't too happy that the Whittaker family ring wouldn't be hers... I also enjoyed that Carly and Barney seem to get along pretty well, so here it goes! :)

One day in early April, Carly calls Barney to grab dinner together (well, that's what she says on the phone, but when she shows up on his threshold with a sleepover-bag, Barney knows what's game). Anyway, before she's off to her friend Tiffany's party, he makes her go to the steakhouse with him.

"So, how's the ring-keeper?" Carly asks, grinning. "Is she taking good care of it until I get it?"

Barney smirks, shaking his head at her.

Not long after, on May 25th, Carly hugs Robin and gives her permission to keep the ring.

"It looks better on you."


	38. You'll always have my unspoken passion

Context: post 4x12  
Prompt: #066 Sick  
Word count: 100  
Comment: So here's something for "Benefits" :) It's a personal favourite of mine, I don't know why. I think I can just really relate to Barney here. What about you guys?

Lily's sitting next to Barney on her couch, pouring him some tea as she listens to him telling her about his latest encounter with Robin.

"And she just brushed it off as something Ted would say. I _told_ her and she didn't even think I could mean it. I'm sick of this. I wish I'd never fallen in…" He swallows.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry," she takes his hand. "Do you want me to fetch Feely?" she tries to lighten the mood.

He smiles so fleetingly she almost doesn't catch it.

"I'd rather you'd lace that tea."

She chooses brandy.

* * *

Who remembers Feely the Share Bear? ;) And I don't know why, but I always associate brandy with melancholy or yearning.


	39. Tell me what's the deal, hey hey hey

Context: 1x08  
Prompt: #020 Confusion  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thanks for your feedback, guys! :) :) First season 1 drabble alert. Inspired by Robin's sexy phone call in "The Duel". Who else thinks Barney would have a thing or two to say about that? ;)

His cologne might be the most sensual thing she'd ever smelled. It surrounded her as he invaded her personal space, his eyes penetrating hers, his lips curled seductively.

"You saucy little minx," he called her then, for the first time.

"Don't know what you're talking about," she smirked.

"Ooh, right." He leaned in close. "You still interested in that piece of white chocolate?"

Her gaze never wavered from his, but she had a funny tingling sensation in her stomach. Confusion mixed with his cologne, and she knew that his smell would forever remind her of this puzzling feeling.

He waited.


	40. Soon as this pain has passed

Context: post 2x22  
Prompt: #093 Time  
Word count: 200  
Comment: After recently re-watching "Something Blue", I loved how concerned Barney was in the end when he learned Ted and Robin really broke up, and this just popped up in my head :) Enjoy!

**And I'll be myself again, soon as this pain has passed**

Ted leaves the reception after putting out his cigar.

Barney sees Robin sitting at their table, playing with the bridal bouquet she's caught earlier. He sits down next to her.

"You don't have to sit here, you know. I'm fine. I've seen you ogling bridesmaids all day long."

He leans back in his chair, his eyes locking with hers. "Bros before hoes."

Silence settles in as the reception flows by. Lily's cousin is making out with a guy so tall he has to be related to Marshall, and Scooter's still there, digging sadly into a piece of cake.

"It's just gonna take some time to get over it," she eventually says, the flowers soft between her fingers. "I just need a break from it all."

"Hmm. When are you leaving for Argentina?"

She looks at him, dumbfounded. "How did you –?"

"Please."

He amazes her sometimes. One second, he's the most immature guy on the planet, and then he does something like going to San Francisco or telling her that he knows what she's gonna do. She wonders how perceptive he really is.

"Next week. I'll be back in September."

He smiles at the flowers on the table.

"You'd better."


	41. So far away from you

Context: season 5  
Prompt: #086 Misery  
Word count: 100  
Comment: I recently re-watched "The Rough Patch" and it was dreadful, you guys! :D This was inspired by Barney and Robin's conversation that they love each other, but know that they "cancel each other out". Thanks for reading! :))

Barney collapses on top of Robin, his breath quick and unsteady at her neck. She tightens her arms around him when he pulls away.

"Don't," she tells him, her voice sentimental. "Don't wanna let go of you."

He gets that. He drops lazy kisses over her face, thinking that _God_, he gets that. He feels her slip away from him, and it kills him that he seems unable to do anything about it.

This shouldn't be so hard.

He tucks hair behind her ear. "I love you," he says lowly.

"Me too," Robin whispers melancholically.

They wish it were enough.


	42. Show you a few things about love

Context: season 6  
Prompt: #075 Choices  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thanks so much for reviewing and following, guys! :) In this one, I think Robin and Barney are about to go to the cigar bar and Barney needs her help with something... Hope you like it (:

"Scherbatsky," Barney emerges from his bedroom, holding two ties in his hands. "Pick one, I can't decide."

Robin stands up from his couch, looking at his two choices. She picks the blue one (because it puts a nice emphasis on his eyes), takes it from his hand and starts to tie it around his neck.

Barney observes her playfully, enjoying the feeling of her hands at his collar as she adjusts it carefully.

"There," she says, proudly.

Only later will she realise that picking out a tie for Barney Stinson is pretty much the biggest profession of his love ever.


	43. Breathe in the air I was made for

Context: 8x12  
Prompt: #037 The Night Before  
Word count: 105 (that's the closest I could get :D)  
Comment: Thank you all so much for your support, for reading and leaving feedback! It means the world to me :) Especially pirateparty, your comment made me smile a lot. So here's another 8x12 one. Lemme know what you think! :')

It's December in New York City, and for Robin, that includes certain bitter memories. It includes a tug in her chest, the faint taste of eggnog on her tongue, the feeling of melting snow on her skin.

When Barney drops down on one knee, when she smiles at him and breathes the word he's been hoping for, it's as if clear, fresh air rushes through her lungs and erases every negative feeling she's ever had about December, or November, or basically every other month ever.

It's December in New York City, and for Robin, this now marks the beginning of the rest of her life.


	44. Then dirt in truth is clean

Context: between 7x09 and 7x10  
Prompt: #040 Cheating  
Word count: 100  
Comment: You guys :) Hope you're having a great weekend? Here's some more season 7 drama for you. Enjoy and let me know if I got the tenses right! x)

Afterwards, Robin will know that it was wrong. She'll know she cheated on Kevin. It's non-negotiable that this will be the worst thing she's ever done. She'll know.

But when it happens… when Barney presses her against the door as he fumbles for the door knob, his lips find the pulse point on her neck. And Robin feels tears prick behind her lids at how _good_ it feels.

She groans his name and they stumble into the bedroom, clothes coming off in the process. They sink onto his bed and, in this moment, it doesn't feel like cheating at all.


	45. And boy I'm not hanging on

Context: post 3x02  
Prompt: #106 Bra  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Does anyone else think Robin gave up bras in Argentina? :'D Thanks for reading, you guys. You're awesome! :o)

Robin's missed the taste of scotch and how warm it makes her inside. She can't think what came over her clinging to a lifestyle that clearly isn't her. She asks Barney if he wants to split some chicken wings.

A few hours later, she's more than a little tipsy and hooks her arm through his as they're getting into a cab.

"Wanna know what I liked about post-vacation-pre-dumping-what's-his-face-Robin?" Barney teases.

"What?"

"That she never wore bras."

She chuckles, shoving his shoulder. "You're the worst," she says, not meaning it.

He pecks her cheek as he gets out of the car.


	46. Uh-oh those summer nights

Context: between seasons 4 and 5  
Prompt: #047 Summer  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Have a nice weekend! :) A bit more insight into Barney and Robin's secret summer. Enjoy! :') Oh, and yes. The title's from "Summer Nights." What can I say, I love Grease x)

**Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights**

The apartment's quiet when they emerge from Robin's bedroom, but not for long. They're all hushed giggles and muffled laughter, because when you're not allowed to make noise, everything seems to be twice as loud.

"Don't wake up Ted," Robin murmurs as she leads him to the door.

She can practically see Barney's grin through the darkness. "Please, if he didn't hear us before… he's not going to now." She knows he's waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah," she unceremoniously reaches for the door. "G'night."

He pulls her closer, then, to press her against it. She can feel his hands gently roaming over her body, teasing her in all the good places. She bites back laughter. "_Barney_… Shhh!"

He rests his forehead against hers, their noses touching lovingly. Suddenly, it _is _quiet in the apartment. Their lips brush ever so lightly.

"Wish you could stay," she says very lowly.

"Hmm, me too." He laces their fingers together, breathing her in. But they know it's no use – Ted would find out before they even left the bedroom.

"See you tomorrow? My place?" His voice is full of promises.

"Yes." And he kisses her some more before heading out into the summer night.


	47. I want to love you, feel you

Context: post reunion :')  
Prompt: #105 Help  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Just watched 8x23 and for everyone who feels wary about it: just remember the writers love twists and turns. It's gonna be fine :) Here's some post-reunion-bliss for you guys. Robin has a need that only Barney can fulfil... wink wink. Thanks for reading, lovelies!

"Thanks for helping me out," Robin says, reapplying her lipstick.

"Anytime," Barney replies, grinning. "Actually, maybe you wanna go home so I can 'help' you out some… more?"

Robin easily slings her arms around his neck. "I'd love to, but I can't. I'm a big news reporter now… I can't just skip out of work."

Her fiancé leans forward, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss. She opens her mouth, gets lost in it… but then pulls back with determination. "I'll see you at eight at MacLaren's?"

"Hmm," he murmurs against her lips. "Don't be late."

"Bye," she smiles brightly.


	48. Ill make love to you like you want me to

Context: post 4x10  
Prompt: #004 Dreams  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thanks for your comments! :))) Have you guys seen the sneak peeks for next week? Can I say _adorable_?! :) Here's a piece for one of my favourite episodes. Enjoy!

His eye still looks slightly swollen a week after the "fight." Even though she knows that he faked it, she finds herself starring at him, imagining how he let her touch the bruise, remembering the blood pulsing beneath his skin…

It's not really helping that, ever since that day, she keeps dreaming about Barney covered in bruises, about how she takes care of his pain, how she makes him forget about it altogether…

So, when he enters MacLaren's and catches her eye, Robin feels herself blushing madly.

This is so bad, she thinks. Why does she find fighting this sexy?!


	49. I intend 2 hold you for the longest time

Context: future-set :')  
Prompt: #072 Rain  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Awwww, the finale. I feel like watching the show will never be the same from now on. Too many feels x) Here's some future fluff for you guys. Hope you like it :)

On May 25th, 2018, Robin and Barney have dinner at their favourite restaurant. This time, they do get the table at the window, and they drink scotch and share appetisers and marvel at the fact that they've been married for five years today.

Five amazing, legendary years.

They remember exchanging vows at the altar, spending their honeymoon in Thailand, moving into their beautiful townhouse on the Upper West Side. They raise their glasses to their four wonderful god-children. They discuss the upcoming Robots-versus-Wrestlers-match they've been looking forward to for weeks now.

They always exchange gifts on their wedding day; this year it's a pair of earrings for Robin and a red silk tie for Barney.

Their favourite tradition involves smoking cigars on their way home (they may have quit smoking, but a celebratory cigar once a year isn't gonna hurt anyone, right?); this year, however, it's pouring when they leave the restaurant, so Robin suggests, "How about we go straight home and smoke them a little later? I hear post-five-year-anniversary-sex-cigars are _awesome._"

Barney's face lights up. "God, baby. I love you so much, you know that?"

She knows that he does, and she definitely feels it when he kisses her.


	50. I once was blind but now I see

Context: season 5  
Prompt: #046 Forever  
Word count: 100 without :)  
Comment: I heart everyone of you for commenting! :) Seriously. Keep doing so and I'll happily keep posting x) In "Robin 101", Ted says that Robin loves watching funny pet Youtube clips, and from "Spoiler Alert", we know Barney also enjoys them... this calls for a drabble, don't you think? ;)

Barney's not a guy who believes in eternal love. Growing up without your father, getting your heart shattered by your college girlfriend will do that to you.

However, as he checks his e-mails one day at work, he thinks that all his doubts about love could be erased by one Robin Scherbatsky.

_Since I know that you like videos involving pets doing funny stuff, clickity-click on this link :o)_

He watches a cat playing the piano and types a quick response.

_God, you're awesome. I'll show you my YouTube-favourites later. _

Her answer confirms everything he feels for her:

_It's a date! ;)_


	51. I wanna drink with you all night

Context: between seasons 6 and 7  
Prompt: #022 Drinking  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Thank you so much for reading! :) Here's what happens the morning after a Tequila-filled night between our favourite couple. Let me know what you think :)

**I wanna drink with you all night till we both fall down**

"I am _never_ drinking again."

"That's what they all say, Scherbatsky," Barney replies amusedly from the door where he observes her hovering over the toilet, looking miserable and pale.

"Fine. But I'm definitely never drinking Tequila again." Robin leans her forehead against the tiles, closing her eyes at the coolness.

Barney chuckles deeply, moving closer. "You should shower, baby, you look hideous."

"I hate you," she moans.

"You love me." He reaches for her, gently pulling her to her feet. She falls forward slightly, burying her head in his chest (God, he was just as wasted as she was last night, how does he smell this incredible?!). The blonde man laughs at her, smoothing her hair back with a rare but familiar gentleness that makes her want to pull him closer.

Stupid resurrected feelings.

"Come on, Canada. Get naked, shower, have some water and aspirin." When she doesn't move, he adds, "Maybe I should join you, considering you're passing out on me here…"

She snaps out of it, shoving him away. "You wish. Get out!"

When Robin emerges from the bathroom, there's a single aspirin on a plate and her Canada mug, filled with water, waiting for her.

She smiles.


	52. You dream maker, you heartbreaker

Context: season 1  
Prompt: #054 Truth  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Thanks for reviewing, dears! :) The question that really bothers me is... are olives really fruits?! :'D Hope you enjoy. Happy Thursday!

Robin quickly becomes a regular at their booth at MacLaren's, joining them at around ten or eleven for an after hours beer. She's… interesting. Hot, obviously, but also quick and sharp. Someone who might actually be able to keep up.

Barney's definitely intrigued.

Occasionally, she'd order a martini, looking all elegant and sophisticated sipping at it. One night in early October, Barney casually reaches for her empty glass, pulling the toothpick from it to eat the left-over olive.

"Ted shares a lot of details about his dates, huh?" she mocks the dark-haired man, referring to their first date when she offered him her olives, assuming that's the reason Barney knows she doesn't like the fruit (he notices how she doesn't call him out on helping himself).

The truth is (and he'll deny it until the day he dies), Barney knew before Ted ever told him anything about their first date. The reason he's aware of the fact that Robin dislikes olives is because, the first time she sat with the gang and ordered a martini, she pulled a face at the obligatory addition to gin and vermouth, sipping around it and leaving it untouched.

No one but Barney registered it.


	53. All my dreams will come true, dear

Context: 25/05/2013 :))))  
Prompt: #032 Fate  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Guys! Today's the day! :) So I thought I couldn't miss the chance of posting something today. Thank you all so much for commenting. I've said this a dozen times by now, but it never ceases to make me smile :o) The title's a line from "Moondance" by Michael Bublé (which is their wedding song in my head, haha!). Happy 25th! :')

**There and then all my dreams will come true, dear**

It's almost ten PM when Barney pulls Robin outside, leading her to a small pavilion. She can sense that he wants some privacy from the (great, but also) chaotic reception. The music's still loud enough for them to dance to, but before he pulls her against him, he produces two cigars from his jacket. She laughs brightly; she knew he'd bring Cubans to their wedding.

He's the perfect man for her, after all.

"You look beautiful in that dress," he says, holding her gaze as he takes a drag. She smirks, waiting for the punch line.

"You look even more beautiful with the skirt bunched around your waist while I'm having my way with you in the ladies' room."

Their hands meet in an effortless high-five, their wedding bands clinking against each other.

"So," she says, putting out her cigar, "guess we're officially hitched now. Feel any different?"

"More awesome," he replies.

"Aww." She bumps her hip against his. "Good answer."

As he also finishes his cigar, he pulls her into his arms and begins to sway to the music coming from the reception.

"I love you, Barney Scherbatsky," she grins against his lips.

"I love you, too, Robin Stinson."


	54. Cause you're a friend of mine

Context: post 6x19  
Prompt: #104 Friendship  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thanks for your reviews :)) Genesis, you're right of course, as of 8x24, the wedding date_ is_ the 26th. I still went with Robin's original statement that it's May 25th, haha x) Hope you all enjoy this one. xx

**I love you for my life, 'cause you're a friend of mine**

"I bet you twenty bucks that the Mets are gonna win this match," Robin says, handing him a beer.

Barney rolls his eyes. "Twenty? What is this, kindergarten?" – "You have a gambling problem, and I'm broke. So, you in or you in?"

He is in, of course. He doesn't really care. The most important thing to him right now is that she's here after the whole Jerry-fiasco.

"Thanks," he mutters between innings, knocking his knee against hers. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"Yeah," she smiles affectionately. "That comes with being Canadian."

He snorts, pulling her into a one-armed hug anyway.


	55. Cause there's no further for us to fall

Context: post 7x16  
Prompt: #083 Awkward  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Here's another angsty season 7 chapter, taking place before Ted's confession in "The Drunk Train". I hope you like it :) Thank you for reading!

She dials his number, not exactly knowing what she wants to say to him. His voice is soft, concerned when he hears her sob.

"I'm sorry things are so awkward between us," she says. "I – I don't know why I called."

"Hey. You can always call me. Okay?"

This makes her cry even more. She needs him here so much, but she knows that's not an option anymore. They hang up. She doesn't tell him about Kevin and the break-up.

The smoke of her cigarette makes her eyes hurt. But she keeps smoking. Maybe that's the story of her life.


	56. I even painted my toenails for you

Context: somewhere between 4x05 and 4x14  
Prompt: #021 Addiction  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Wow, your comments for the last one really made my weekend :) Thank you! I like that you like. The next one takes place somewhere in the time span in which Robin is unemployed. Enjoy! =)

"Please, can't you just squeeze me in?" Robin asks the stubborn woman behind the counter. "I've got a really important interview tomorrow…"

The lady brushes her off, telling her they were booked out today. Who knew it was this difficult to get a manicure in New York City?!

"Scherbatsky!" a familiar voice calls out from behind.

It's Barney, grinning at her while getting his toenails done. "It's okay, Louise, she's with me."

So, ten minutes later, Robin sits next to him in a comfy chair, her fingernails wet. "This is awkward," she states. "And wrong. I knew you come here every week, but actually _seeing_ it… Sensory overload."

Barney just chuckles. "I know that's Canadian for 'Thanks, Barney, if it weren't for you I'd never get this job, you're so awesome,' so I'll just let it go."

She rolls her eyes, smiling. A lady comes over, asking her what colour she wants for her toenails. "Oh, I'll just need a mani –" "Blue," Barney chimes in.

"Blue, seriously? What am I, sixteen?"

"It's my favourite colour. A _sparkly_ polish, preferably. Thanks, Ashley." The woman disappears.

"You're such a girl sometimes." – "My treat, my rules, baby."

Her nails get painted denim-blue.


	57. If it ain't you, baby

Context: season 8  
Prompt: #081 Letters  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Who else thought that the gang 'borrowing' Ted's stuff was hilarious? :D Here's a little shout-out to that. Title's from "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. Check out the lyrics, B/R-shippers! :') xx

**But I don't want nothing at all if it ain't you, baby**

"Ted," Barney says, entering his best friend's apartment as if he lived there. "I need to borrow your calligraphy pen and ink." He sits down in the armchair.

Ted raises his eyebrows. "'Borrow' as in never returning it, thinking Ted won't notice?"

Barney grins. "Yeah."

Ted goes over to his desk. "Why do you need it, anyway?"  
"I'm adding a new chapter to the _Playbook._ It's gonna be legen –"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just return it, okay?"

Back at his place, Barney writes down the first letters of his last play:

_The Robin._

"This ink is really _awesome_," he smirks.


	58. It's a day for catching tan

Context: end of August 2008, or between seasons 3 and 4  
Prompt: #082 Abuse  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Wow, your reviews for the last one were _amazing_! :) Thank you so much! So, so glad that you liked it. This one was inspired by the intervention for Robin and her spray-tan-addiction (as seen in 4x04). Enjoy :o)

"Did you get a spray tan?" Robin asks curiously, pulling his arm towards her and rolling up his sleeve to examine his skin.

He plays it cool even though shivers run down his spine when she touches him.

"Now you look tanner than me," she pouts, her fingers resting on his wrist. "I don't know what I did all summer."

"I'll bring you a can tomorrow," he says, his eyes resting on her hand. He feels a bit lost when she pulls it away.

Had he known that she'd abuse the spray tan this much, he never would've suggested it.


	59. If u would leave it'd be a crying shame

Context: 5x22  
Prompt: #094 Avoidance  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Awww, I heart you so much for commenting. It's so great to read your opinions! :) I'll also try to do your requests asap ;) Now this one picks up that last scene with the gang in "Robots vs. Wrestlers". Remember B/R's last interaction before that was in "Twin Beds". Here you go! :)

When she enters MacLaren's, Barney feels his heart leap in his chest. He gets up and they hug somewhat awkwardly (their last encounter still fresh on their minds), but then he bounces excitedly, showing her Ted's doppelganger on his phone.

Robin buys the next round and slides into the booth next to him, her knee brushing his under the table.

When Ted's talking about Marissa Heller's party to Marshall and Lily and no-one pays attention to them, Barney leans into her. "Good to have you back."

She smiles genuinely. "Good to _be_ back."

He feels everything fall into place again.


	60. I fell in love with the burden

Context: 2x16  
Prompt: #065 Temper  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Happy Sunday, dear readers :') Hope you're having a great one. Here is something for "Stuff". Basically, it tries to explain Robin's behaviour in that episode and also why Barney was on her side when they let the group vote. Have fun! :))

He finds her nursing a scotch at the bar, lost in thought. Ted's nowhere to be seen.

"He's getting rid of the… stuff," she explains, smiling blankly.

"Y'know, I never would've pegged you as the jealous type," he says, studying her attentively.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not. Not wanting to be constantly reminded that Ted's dated a bunch of perfect girls with perfect intensions and interests and exactly the same expectations in relationships that he holds does _not_ make me jealous," she rambles, her voice getting angrier by the second.

Barney lifts his eyebrows at Robin. She looks away, downing her drink. She's just confirmed what he's thought all along: no matter how strong and independent she acts – insecurity and self-doubt follow her everywhere she goes.

He knew he liked her for more than her great looks.

"It's just that I feel _so_ uncomfortable whenever –"

"Shhhh, Scherbatsky. Gotcha." He bumps his elbow against her arm. Her smile reaches her eyes this time. Lots of things pass between them in this moment.

Everyone's got inner demons to fight. And sometimes, the best thing that can happen to you is finding someone who knows your demons all too well themselves.


	61. I'm gonna love you either way

Context: 7x11  
Prompt: #055 Mistakes  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thank you SO much for your feedback :') This is a request I got, examining Barney's reaction when Robin tells him she's pregnant. I also tried to explain why he's still drawn to her, even though she broke his heart in 7x10. Hope you guys like! Also, season-7-drabbles all turn out to be kinda sad... :D

**Whether you are sweet or cruel, I'm gonna love you either way**

She's the light, and he's a mosquito. He can't think of a better metaphor. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and he's enchanted and comes closer, until he's too close, too exposed, and burns himself.

But the mosquito doesn't learn from its mistakes, and before it bounces back, it's reaching for the untouchable again.

"We still friends?" he asks, flying through a bathroom window towards light.

"I'm pregnant," she says, drawing him in. And he thinks maybe _they_ can make it somehow. Him and Robin. Not him and Ted.

Maybe this is his chance to touch the light.


	62. Everything will happen, and you wonder

Context: post 1x08  
Prompt: #076 Charisma  
Word count: 200  
Comment: :))) I like you, reviewers and people who follow and favourite x) Haha! Another request below. It's about the lemon law. It's a thing!

"So, Scherbatsky. How was dinner with the soulmate?" Barney smirks. "Have you already arranged a second date?"

Robin purses her lips, pretending to be thinking. "Nah. I'm not sure he'd be up for it. He didn't believe that call actually was from the hospital."

He shakes his head amusedly. "Just admit you would've lemon lawed him."

"Okay, first of all, that's not a thing. And secondly," she says over his protests, "I still stand my ground. Getting to know someone takes longer than five minutes."

He's stilling smirking, and a brilliant thought pops up in her mind. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be talking right now."

"How's that?"

"Well, the first five minutes I spent with _you_ were on Ted's third party, and you were going on and on about how you screwed that chick no-one knew. If I'd just left it at that, I would have missed out on the funny, crazy, charismatic person that you actually are underneath all that bullshit."

The silence between them stretches, and she doesn't miss that he's leaning closer to her, his eyes gleaming playfully. "So you're saying you're glad you got to know me?"

"Don't be too smug about it," she smiles.

"I'll try."


	63. Food, glorious food!

Context: future-set :)  
Prompt: #103 Pizza  
Word count: 100  
Comment: If I could give you cookies via the internet, I would! 'Cause I heart you all for reading :) If you want to, check out "Something Crazy" which I uploaded a few days ago (yes, this is shameless covert advertising). This one, I wrote because I love pizza. Doesn't get any simpler than this :) Enjoy! xx

Several months into their marriage, they realise they enjoy cooking together. Unfortunately, neither of them is blessed with particular skills in the kitchen area, so they narrow it down to creating their own pizza once in a while.

"If one of those artichokes gets on my side, you're not getting any tonight," Robin says, bumping her hip against his.

"Pfff, _you_ better keep your tuna off my side. Don't!" he scowls as she thrusts her smelly hand into his face. "You're disgusting."

"You're an idiot." They revisit their task, smiling.

They may not be chefs, but their pizza always rocks.


	64. I got plans for us

Context: post 8x22  
Prompt: #064 Controlling  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thank you for over 50,000 views! You're awesome :) Here's something for Barney's infamous bachelor party. Please enjoy :o)

**I got plans for us, playing like a skip on a record through my head all night long**

It's past one AM, and Barney follows Robin into the kitchen where she opens another bottle of wine. He hugs her from behind, brushing his lips against her neck. "You know, if I hadn't already asked you to marry me… I'd do it now. _William Zabka_."

She laughs lightly, leaning back against him. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

He turns her around and kisses her passionately. "_You'll_ be enjoying yourself later tonight," he grins cheekily.

"Hmmm," she hums happily.

Marshall calls him then, inviting him to another round of shots with William _freakin'_ Zabka.

"Greatest. Bro Mitzvah. _Ever_," he proclaims.


	65. Nothing plays out like it should

Context: 6x19  
Prompt: #010 Lies  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Thank you all for reviewing! :) I'm trying to fulfil the requests I got, and one of it was for "Legendaddy", so here it goes :) (BTW, it's _unbelievable_ that NPH didn't get nominated for an Emmy for this episode...)

The basketball hoop is heavy as he carries it into the street, the night air cool on his cheeks.

Lily is the first to get out of the car. She takes a confused look at the hoop. "What –?"

"His son's name is Jerome Junior," is the only thing he says, trying to hide the tears behind his lids.

Next thing he knows, Lily's got her arms around his neck. He hears Ted's soothing voice as he takes the hoop from him to put it into the trunk and feels Marshall's strong hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home, buddy," he says.

Robin stands next to the car, her eyes carefully searching his. When he meets her gaze, she can see that the weight of the hoop is nothing compared to that of the lies he's been carrying around all his life.

The ride back is quiet (except for Bon Jovi's _Greatest Hits_ coming from Ted's iPod to lighten Barney's mood). Lily's holding his hand while Robin has her arm linked through his. "I'm here," she says eventually, only for him to hear.

He doesn't reply; instead, he leans his head against hers.

It's all the answer she needs, really.


	66. With your hair tied back

Context: between seasons 4 and 5  
Prompt: #069 Sunset  
Word count: 200  
Comment: I heart you for reading, guys! :) You know that already. But I thought I'd still let you know x) Here's some more summer-of-love-goodness. ENJOY :)

**With your hair tied back and my t-shirt on**

From the moment he met her, he knew she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Chestnut hair, vivid, blue eyes, full lips, a delicious, curvy body… God definitely knew what he did on that one.

So when they're at his place one evening in late August and he comes back from the kitchen with two wine glasses, he stops in his track, looking at her.

She's wearing his dress shirt and nothing else, her hair pulled back into a casual ponytail; she's leaning against the headboard, doing something with her laptop while the setting sun throws its last rays through the window, wrapping her in gold and red light. It strikes him how comfortable, how at home she seems in _his_ bed… He swallows hard.

Robin looks up, smiling at him. "What?"

He tries to play it down, setting the glasses on his nightstand and pouring them each some Chianti. "I just thought how sexy you look wearing my shirt." He sits down onto the mattress.

She arches a perfect eyebrow at him, then puts her laptop away to inch a little closer to him.

They don't get to drinking the wine until after the sun has long set.


	67. All of the things we shared within

Context: 3x18  
Prompt: #107 Hug  
Word count: 100  
Comment: We passed the 200-comments-mark! This is totally awesome :) Thank you all! Here's a little piece for "Rebound Bro". Hugs to all of you :o) xx

**Nobody ever said to me all of the things we shared within**

It takes Barney another half hour to get Randy laid, but he succeeds eventually, walking over to her like a proud kid who just got an A in a dreaded exam.

"Ted doesn't know what he's missing," she offers good-naturedly.

Barney's voice breaks miserably as he says, "You had to mention Ted, didn't you?"

Robin laughs a bit, putting her glass on the bar counter. "Awww. C'mere." She pulls him into a bear hug. "C'mere," she says again, just like he did those few weeks ago. "I'm sure he'll snap out of it."

He hugs her back just as tightly.


	68. You know we're headed separate ways

Context: 7x17  
Prompt: #067 Unrequited Love  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Hey guys :) Hope you're having a great weekend! Here's another request I got some time ago, but I finally managed. It's about Robin's thoughts right before Marshall tells her that she has to move out in "No Pressure". Enjoy xx

"It's because of Barney."

Ted's words still ring in her ears as she aimlessly unpacks her suitcase later that night, wondering if she should even bother. Their relationship's going into a direction that doesn't really make living here comfortable anymore.

The truth is – it's not Barney. He's not keeping them apart. The reason is that she loves Ted, but she's not _in_ love with him. And she doesn't think that he's in love with her, either. She believes that he's in a place where he's desperate to adapt his feelings to _anyone_.

It's not like she doesn't remember the pain and the heartbreak when they broke up. However, they seemed over it. The first one and a half years were kind of awkward, but after that, they really hit it off as friends.

Robin's not sure they'll ever be able to go back to that.

A fresh wave of tears overwhelms her. She thinks of Kevin and how their breakup was inevitable, and she hates herself for choosing him over Barney.

Which leads her to another thought… she never once denied being in love with Barney tonight.

She laughs humourlessly. Looks like Karma has a bone to pick with her.


	69. I don't mind a little pain

Context: post season 5  
Prompt: #013 Regrets  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Sorry for not updating these last few days! I moved to England for ten weeks, so things have been kinda busy. But I'll try updating as regularly as before :) Hope you stay stuned! Here's something for Robin and Don's break-up. Lemme know what you think xx

**I don't mind a little pain but enough's enough**

Normally, she's adorable when she's drunk, but tonight, Barney's sure she's broken. It unhinges him that Don could do this to her; he doesn't get it.

"C'mon, Scherbatsky," he says, opening the door to her apartment. "You need to go to bed."

She giggles. Barney guides her into her bedroom. She falls onto the mattress.

"I made a mistake," she slurs. He doesn't understand.

"I never should've dated him. I should've taken the job." She sniffs. "_You_ would've let me take the job, right?"

Barney pulls the covers over her. "Sleep it off, Robin," he murmurs.

He needs a drink.


	70. The demons from your past

Context: future-set  
Prompt: #052 Park  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Thanks again for commenting and following, y'all! :) Who else loved the cast and crew at Comic Con?! I certainly did... This is another future-set drabble (for some reason, I always imagine the Mother choosing their girl's Name, while Ted names his son; also, I hope that Marvin gets a little sister somewhere down the line). Hope you enjoy (:

**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**

One sunny afternoon, Robin sits on a blanket in Central Park, watching Barney and Ted's kids play baseball. She smiles at the miniature gloves the two Mosbys are sporting proudly while Barney's throwing the ball to each of them in turns (even now, he's wearing suit pants and a dress shirt. She shakes her head fondly).

"Hit it out of the park, Uncle Barney!" Luke shouts, jumping up and down in excitement.

Robin loves that, whenever they'd take care of Luke and Vanessa or Marvin and Louisa, Barney would act as if Ted and Marshall owed him big time. In reality, however, he seems just as enthusiastic as the kids, no matter whether they go to Seaworld, the zoo or the beach.

And then, in the evening, when they bring them back home, he always wraps his arm around her waist, saying into her hair, "Thank God we can drop them off again... I mean I love them to death, but they're _exhausting_!"

Robin's heart would swell a little at his words, and, when she'd cuddle up to him on their couch later at night, she'd know that they weren't missing out on anything.

They have each other, after all.


	71. My pressure on your hips

Context: post 3x16  
Prompt: #044 Sex (you have been warned :D)  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Glad you enjoyed the last one :) Now this one explores Barney and Robin's first night together, alluding also to Robin's sixteen "nos" in 3x05. So caution people, this one is **ADULT.** Have a nice Sunday! xx

Robin loves the move of his muscles beneath his skin as he leans over her, thrusting into her. She's wondering briefly how she's ever thought that anyone could resist him, no matter how sleazy he can be at times, but then her mind goes absolutely blank as he moves just right against her. She moans and he smiles smugly.  
"Yes. Yes. Uhhh, yes!"

Barney groans into her neck, dragging his hands down her sides. "God, yes! Yes!"

He counts the times she screams 'yes,' and on her sixteenth, she comes hard with him, erasing every single 'no' she's uttered before.


	72. Do u think you're better off without me?

Context: 8x17  
Prompt: #078 Misconceptions  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Thanks for your reviews and follows and favourites! :) Made my day once again. Now I'm really curious what you think about this one. I didn't like Barney's comments in "The Ashtray", and I found it even worse that Robin didn't call him out on it. So here's my take on what we didn't get to see on screen. Let me know what you think :)

Barney pays for their drinks as Ted says goodnight and goes home.

"Okay, _on y va_," he grins at her, heading for the door. Robin stops him, "Ehm, I'm going to my place tonight."

"Yeah, we haven't slept at your place in a while. Let's go get a cab!" – "No, Barney, _I'm_ going to sleep at my place."

His face falls. "What did I do?" he asks in a panicked voice.

"Saying that my only passion in life was to please you sexually, maybe?" she proposes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I meant that as a compliment," he half-smiles, not daring to reach out to her (because Robin looks _really_ pissed right now).

"And there was some other stuff. What about the threesomes and having an open marriage?" She shifts uncomfortably, not looking at him.

"Baby, I didn't mean any of this. I –" She looks up and sees fear in his eyes. "Can we please talk about this?"

"I just need some space tonight, okay?" Robin swallows as they step on the pavement.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" he asks in a small voice, leaving an approaching taxi to her.

"Of course," she answers, getting into the car.

* * *

"On y va" is French for, "Here we go." :P


	73. I like it in the city

Context: future-set :)  
Prompt: #098 London  
Word count: 200  
Comment: Awww, guys! So glad you liked the previous one! Since I'm in England and I'm a little (read: a lot) in love with London, this piece is a it of a tribute to it. Hope you enjoy :o) xx

**I like it in the city when two worlds collide**

Robin loves South Bank.

Yes, it's the epitome of a beaten tourist track, but she's fascinated by the Parliament and Big Ben's chime ringing through the air.

In 2015 when she's in London for three months (she's doing quiet well as a foreign correspondent), Barney visits her halfway through. But he knows Central, so he says, "Show me _your_London."

So she takes him to the BBC building (he chuckles at the fact that all her colleagues call her 'mate'), to her favourite Italian restaurant and to a little music shop she discovered one afternoon as she ran for shelter when it started pouring.

At sunset, however, she drags him to WestminsterCity, where the London Eye and Big Ben are illuminated in a timeless elegancy.

He pulls her closer. "This is postcard-London, Scherbatsky. We're being mainstream."

She shrugs carelessly. "Yeah, but look. Isn't it _stunning_?"

He looks, thinking that New York totally kicks the ass of this place, but then Robin takes a deep breath that he can feel against his side, and a peaceful smile stretches across her lips, and when he takes his eyes off her and looks around again... he _sees._

"Yeah," he whispers, "it is."


	74. You're one fine, fine thing

Context: 1x01 :)  
Prompt: #063 Ocean  
Word count: 100  
Comment: Thank you for everyone who's commented, favourited and followed! I'm still writing this, folks, things are just busy right now. Hope you enjoy this next drabble xx

The first thing he thinks when he spots her is not _You just know she likes it dirty. _(It's totally his second thought, mind you. But not the first.)

He's all smooth bravado when Ted points her out to him, but he feels his eyebrow raise involuntarily as he looks her up and down.

Barney's first thought when he sees Robin is far from what he usually thinks when he spots a girl.

Which is actually quite appropriate, because Robin is so different from the girls he usually thinks about.

His first thought is _Her eyes are like the ocean_.


End file.
